La cacería de los Dragones
by Ale93371
Summary: Sonya, Stryker y Jax siguen los rastros de Kano y Kabal, los únicos miembros restantes del clan Dragón negro tras la neutralización de gran parte del mismo, sin embargo lo que parecía una misión fácil se convertirá en una feroz odisea. Al mismo tiempo que persiguen a los criminales, Sonya y Stryker no pueden evitar una atracción entre ellos que ya había desde hacía tiempo.
1. Criminales, militares y policias

Este es mi segundo fic de Mortal Kombat, espero que lo disfruten.

Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner Bros. Este fic fue hecho con el único propósito de entretener, nada más.

La cacería de los Dragones

Capítulo 1: Criminales, militares y policias

Dragón Negro es el nombre de uno de los grupos criminales más peligrosos del mundo, compuesto por asesinos, delincuentes y traficantes de armas. Con los terribles Kano y Kabal al mando, esta organización aterrorizó al mundo durante muchos años, hasta ahora.

Gracias al trabajo de las fuerzas especiales, se ha logrado la detención y neutralización de gran parte, tanto del Dragón Negro como de sus rivales los Dragones Rojos, comandados por Mavado y Daegon. Pero aún quedaban miembros vitales por capturar, como los propios Kabal y Kano, quienes aún están prófugos hasta el día de hoy.

En la base de las fuerzas especiales, formado solo por los mejores soldados de Norteamérica y que cuenta con tecnología de última generación para sus misiones, se sigue trabajando en busca de los criminales.

Entre el grupo de soldados se pueden destacar dos: la teniente Sonya Blade, una mujer rubia y muy atractiva, pero de corto temperamento y experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es una chica joven pero a base de esfuerzo se ganó el puesto y el respeto de sus compañeros (pero no su amistad); y el mayor Jackson "Jax" Briggs, un soldado de más de 40 años con mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla, su comportamiento más tranquilo y precavido contrasta con el comportamiento agresivo e impulsivo de Sonya por lo que él a veces se vuelve su consejero y mentor, hacía tiempo Jax se sometió a un implante de brazos bionicos que lo convirtieron en el humano más fuerte de la tierra si no lo era ya antes.

Sonya estaba ocupada mirando expedientes y videos que demostraban los posibles paraderos de Kano y Kabal, no había nada que le interesara más que atraparlos por lo que se concentraba totalmente en dicha tarea. Jax al verla tan serena y seria, se acercó a ella para hablar.

- Sonya, ¿has encontrado algo de interés?

La soldado rubia arrojó el expediente que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa con un gesto de enojo, Jax ya adivinaba la respuesta.

- No, he leído cada expediente, he visto cada video de cada cámara de seguridad de cada maldito lugar donde Kano estuvo, y nada. No entiendo como hace para desparecer tan fácilmente.

- Tranquila Sonya, no has descansado desde hace horas, deberías dejar esto un poco.

- ¡NO! ¡Tengo que atraparlo! ¡Ese maldito debe pagar por todo sus crímenes, he estado mucho tiempo persiguiéndolo y siempre que estoy cerca se esfuma, Jax! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que en este momento él se puede haber ido a otra ciudad, a otro estado, y por qué no a otro país?!

- Sonya, no te olvides que además de compañero y amigo, soy tu superior, por lo que te pido que me hables en otro tono.

La teniente se tranquilizó y bajó la mirada con vergüenza e impotencia.

- Lo siento, Jax.

- Está bien, no te olvides que a ti sola te doy el lujo de llamarme por mi nombre, todos los demás deben decirme "Mayor Briggs". A propósito, hace poco me puse en contacto tu novio.

- ¿Novio?

- Johnny, Johnny Cage. ¡El actorcito de Hollywood! ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

- Él no es mi novio Jax, somos muy diferentes: él es un actor, yo soy soldado; yo enfrenté enemigos de verdad con armas de verdad, el peleó contra otros actores y armas con balas de salva; el es extrovertido, yo soy más solitaria. Además, creo que el solo quiere mi cuerpo, lo que siente por mí no es más que atracción física.

- Si él te oyera en este momento se mataría. No te olvides que él es un protector de la tierra como nosotros, él también enfrentó enemigos de verdad.

- Para mí es lo mismo, Jax. Yo quiero alguien que haya experimentado lo que yo experimenté, que conozca el peligro y que se haya visto cara a cara con la muerte, alguien como….

- ¡Hola!

Un nuevo personaje se hizo presente en la base: era un hombre alto, corpulento, que vestía un uniforme de policía compuesto por una camiseta (remera) azul que le marcaba sus musculos, un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. En su cinturón colgaban elementos propios de un oficial: esposas, picanas eléctricas y dos pistolas, una en cada lado de la cintura. Llevaba dos macanas de policía (también llamados Tonfas) en correas atadas en su espalda y una gorra azul con la inscripción de la SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics, o "Armas y Tacticas Especiales" en español) que cubría sus cabellos rubios cortados a estilo militar, revelando una posible estadía en el ejército o en otra organización militar. En una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa negra.

Los dos soldados inmediatamente lo reconocieron, ya que había participado con ellos en la batalla contra las fuerzas oscuras de Outworld, él era un elegido para salvar la tierra como ellos. Sonya no puedo evitar una mirada de sorpresa ante la visita y fue la primera en devolver el saludo.

- ¡Stryker, que sorpresa! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Me comuniqué con los superiores de ustedes y al ver mi expediente y la ayuda que les di durante la invasión de Shao Kahn a la tierra, no tuvieron problemas en dejarme entrar a la base.

- Vaya, pero lamento decirte que estamos ocupados Stryker. Jax y yo estamos trabajando muy duro en esta investigación y…

- Lo sé, oí que atraparon a los últimos miembros del Dragon Negro y que solo faltan Kabal y Kano, y quiero decirles que sé dónde encontrarlo. Fue por eso que vine a verlos a ustedes.

Obviamente, los dos soldados no pudieron evitar una expresión de asombro y enmudecer ante lo que dijo el oficial. Luego de un rato Jax fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué?

- Así como dije Jax. Sé dónde se encuentran ellos, tengo un contacto que me dijo la ubicación exacta.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que ese contacto es de confianza?

Como respuesta Stryker extrajo de la bolsa que llevaba en su mano un cuchillo, pero no uno común, este tenía un diseño especial y el logotipo inconfundible de los miembros del Dragon Negro.

- ¿Este cuchillo se les hace familiar?

- Sí, se parece a uno de los cuchillos que usa Kano.

- No se parece, ES uno de los cuchillos de Kano. Las huellas digitales son de él. Esto me lo dió mi contacto, está infiltrado en el grupo, no lo conozco personalmente pero se ha comunicado mucho conmigo y sé que es muy confiable. Solo pido una cosa a cambio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a chantajear?

- No, quiero ingresar a las fuerzas especiales. Desde que me retiré del cuerpo de Marines y me convertí en policía sentí que a mi vida le faltaba más acción, por lo que más tarde me uní a SWAT y llegué a ser sargento, pero igual siento que necesito más. Así que Jax, si los ayudo a atrapar a Kano, ¿Tú y Sonya me podrían hacer miembro?

- Si con tu ayuda atrapamos a Kano, ¡te haríamos hasta presidente de Estados Unidos! Sonya, prepárate, esta será la última noche de libertad para Kano.

- ¡Sí!

Jax se retiró de la sala para buscar un vehiculo ya que en minutos nada más comenzarían con el operativo, dejando solos a Sonya y Stryker. Ella se acercó al hombre para decir unas palabras antes de ir con Jax.

- Siempre estuvimos a un paso de hallar a Kano y ese desgraciado siempre se nos escapó, ahora por fin lo encontraremos. Sinceramente no sé cómo agradecerte Stryker.

- Pues para empezar, llamándome Kurtis, no tienes por qué llamarme siempre por mi apellido.

- Bien, no debemos dejar a Jax esperando, vámonos…Kurtis.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la sala, Sonya se sentía extraña.

- _¿Qué me está pasando? _– Pensaba la teniente – ¿_Por qué me siento con mejor ánimo y con más energía? Claro, debe ser por tener a ese cerdo de Kano tan cerca y poder hacerlo pagar… sí, es eso, TIENE que ser eso… no, no es eso. ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Si no es eso entonces qué….?_

La mujer soldado no dejaba de pensar, al mismo de tiempo que no podía evitar una sonrisa hacía Stryker, una sonrisa que trató de disimular rápidamente. No debe distraerse, ahora tiene que concentrarse en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante, los problemas personales deben ser apartados.

Fin del Capítulo.


	2. La búsqueda

Capítulo 2: La búsqueda

En solo unos minutos Jax y Sonya ya estaban listos para emprender la misión, Sonya se había puesto su uniforme que consistía en un chaleco verde muy oscuro que a simple vista parecía negro, que dejaba ver su sus vientre con abdominales ligeramente marcados por el entrenamiento militar; un pantalón ajustado y botas del mismo color; además llevaba sus guantes que ocultan 2 dispositivos: uno que dispara su clásico rayo rosa con forma espiral y otro que oculta un polvo útil para enceguecer al enemigo. A ella no le interesaba usar ropa que resaltara su bello cuerpo, pero en la batalla contra Shao Kahn, al ver a Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Mileena y a otras mujeres muy hermosas y con ropa "muy ligera", Sonya empezó a sentir celos de ellas ya que captaban más la atención de sus compañeros, por lo que decidió vestirse de una manera un poco más provocativa a tal punto que una vez solo usó una camiseta sin mangas, escotada y un pantalón bien corto con unas botas.

Jax, como de costumbre llevaba el torso desnudo, unos pantalones con camuflaje militar y unas botas, sin olvidarnos de sus brazos bionicos. Es un hombre mayor pero aún conserva su fuerza y agilidad como en sus mejores días.

Los dos militares escucharon con atención a Stryker, quien les estaba dando los datos del paradero de Kano y de Kabal:

- Hay un edificio abandonado, anteriormente fue una cárcel, pero trasladaron a todos los prisioneros y dejaron vacío el lugar hace muchos años, tantos que los prisioneros que eran jóvenes en esa época ahora son gente mayor. Mi contacto en la banda me dijo que Kano y Kabal se estarían escondiendo hasta encontrar una forma de fugarse del país y seguir reclutando gente para su grupo.

- ¿Esa cárcel está muy lejos de aquí, Stryker?

- Un poco lejos, Jax, son 30 kilometros, en una hora llegaremos en auto. Tengo el patrullero afuera de la base.

- Perfecto, les informaré a los demás soldados para que se preparen.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos nosotros tres primero, que tus hombres estén cerca y nos sirvan de refuerzos en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, lo cual es muy seguro viendo a la carroña con las que nos enfrentamos. Quizás incluso hasta yo pida refuerzos de la SWAT.

Como dijo Stryker el viaje era largo así que, en plena noche y sin perder tiempo el trío se subió al vehículo policial, Jax iba en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Sonya iba adelante con Stryker, quien manejaba. Si bien trataba de concentrarse por completo en la misión la teniente Blade cada tanto miraba al corpulento oficial que tenía a su lado, desde la primera vez que se habían visto durante la invasión contra la tierra por parte del maligno emperador Shao Kahn sentía una atracción.

- _Realmente nunca creí volver a ver a Kurtis. _– Pensaba la soldado - _Ambos tenemos tanto en común: somos soldados (por lo menos él lo era antes), somos buenos tiradores, ninguno de nosotros dos tenemos poderes sobrenaturales pero hemos vencido a gente que sí, estamos solos, sin ningún familiar vivo; y por sobre todo, a ambos nos gusta impartir justicia. No sé por qué, pero desde la primera vez que lo ví no pude evitar pensar en él, creo… creo que me gusta…._

_¡Pero Sonya! ¡concéntrate en esto de una vez!¡¿No recuerdas que lo más importante ahora es Kano?!¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!..._

La pobre Sonya estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta que estaba apoyando su mano sobre la pierna de Stryker, este sorprendido miró a la mujer unos segundos ya que tenía que observar también la carretera.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sonya?

La mujer, que estaba igual de sorprendida habló con nervios al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ruborizaba totalmente.

- Eh….eh…no, Stryker…es…es que…qu…quería preguntarte si…si… tu contacto también…también estará en es…e…e…esa cárcel abandonada.

- No lo sé, quizás sí. No me dió ningún dato acerca de su apariencia pero me dijo que es muy cercano a Kano y Kabal, seguramente será uno de mejores hombres. – respondió extrañado el oficial.

Tras esta respuesta, Sonya giró su cabeza para el lado de la ventanilla mientras en su mente repetía "¡Estúpida!" una y otra vez.

En poco menos de una hora, ya habían llegado a destino. Era la cárcel abandonada, el establecimiento realmente sintió el paso de los años: parte de la estructura estaba literalmente destruida, las paredes de ladrillos y piedras estaban casi cubiertas de musgo, de los ruidos constantes de los prisioneros y guardias ahora solo se oían chirridos de ratas y el leve sonido de goteras en habitaciones vacías que hacía mucho tiempo habían sido ocupadas. Los tres, lentamente, abandonaron el patrullero y se acercaron a la entrada del lugar. Jax ya estaba listo para ingresar, pero Sonya lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera, Jax! Sabes que Kano es un profesional, es experto en armas y seguramente también en explosivos, no creo que no haya hecho alguna cosa para deshacerse de visitas no deseadas.

- ¿Dices que puede haber una bomba atrás de la puerta?

- Ajá.

- Jax – dijo Stryker uniéndose a la conversación. – en la comisaria tengo amigos del escuadron antibombas, ellos me enseñaron mucho sobre explosivos, quizás tenga suerte si conozco el mecanismo.

- De acuerdo, ve que puedes hacer, yo buscaré otra entrada, es riesgoso entrar los tres juntos por si hay una trampa, ustedes quedense aquí. – dijo Jax alejándose del grupo.

- Voy contigo Jax. – dijo Sonya corriendo hacia su superior, pero este la detuvo con uno de sus brazos de metal frío.

- No, Sonya, quédate aquí con el "Superpolicia". Yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

Al retirarse Jax, Stryker fue directo a la puerta de entrada, la abrió lenta y silenciosamente, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para revelar unos cables delgados que se conectaban a un dispostivo pegado a pared de un costado.

- Tenías razón Sonya, hay una bomba, realmente conoces a ese maldito.

- No es la primera vez que lo hace.

- Pero hay algo que nunca me dijiste: ¿por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Tiempo atrás él era nuestro informante sobre el Dragón Negro, pero descubrimos que no solamente trabaja para ellos, sino que era su líder. A mí y a un amigo nos encomendaron la misión de atraparlo, lo localizamos en un antro pero me reconoció y me atacó hiriéndome en una pierna, mi compañero quería quedarse conmigo mientras Kano escapaba pero yo le ordené que lo siguiera. Mi amigo era un novato, por lo que cuando estaba por detenerlo, no se imaginó que Kano sacaría un cuchillo y se lo clavaría en el cuello, matándolo en el acto para luego escapar.

- Oh diablos. – se lamentaba el policía mientras cortaba el cable del dispositivo de la puerta.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba mi compañero solo estaba su cadáver en un charco de sangre. Yo había cometido un error al dar la orden, me sancionaron duramente por esa falla. Por eso persigo a Kano, por su culpa ha muerto mucha gente, debe pagar por lo que hizo, aunque lo del soldado fue culpa mía.

- Ahora entiendo, pero tú no fallaste, Sonya. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó a tu amigo.

- Sí, si la tengo. Envié a un novato a atrapar a un genio criminal, si yo no le hubiera dado esa orden, él estaría vivo. No sabes lo duro tener que hablar con los familiares de un compañero caído por un error tuyo. ¡Lo envié a su propia muerte!

- Sonya... yo también he perdido compañeros en la policía... sé lo difícil que es enfrentar esa situación, te entiendo.

Stryker cortó el cable del explosivo y pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas, él y Sonya ingresaron lentamente, había un pasillo largo, el explosivo estaba pegado en la pared como se dijo antes. El oficial comenzó a mirar detenidamente el aparato mientras Sonya quería avanzar un poco, decidida a pasar delante del explosivo pero un grito la detuvo en seco:

- ¡Sonya, no!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Mira esto! – exclamó Stryker señalando tres pequeños alambres que sobresalían de la bomba, las mismas llegaba hasta la otra pared, quedando tres líneas muy delgadas en el medio del pasillo, casi imperceptibles, cada una ubicada a distinta altura: una muy baja, otra justo por el medio y la tercera por arriba, más o menos a la altura de la cabeza.

La soldado sabía bien de lo que se trataba eso, era otra trampa del Dragón Negro:

- ¡Son sensores!

- Sí, la bomba no está desactivada, se ve que Kano sospechaba que nosotros vendríamos, él sabía que no íbamos a ser tan tontos de abrir la puerta bruscamente sabiendo que él es experto en todo lo relacionado a armamentística y explosivos.

- Pensó que nosotros, al cortar el cable íbamos a estar tan confiados de entrar apresurados, pasar por los alambres y activar la bomba, cosa que yo casi hago.

- Bien, por suerte los de antibombas me explicaron de este tipo, seguramente puedo desactivarlo, pero deberás esperarme un poco, Sonya.

- Está bien, Kurtis.

Con mucha paciencia, o por lo menos la suficiente, Stryker abrió el dispositivo y encontró el mecanismo. Con esfuerzo y precisión, pudo desarmar el explosivo, ya no había peligro.

- Listo, ya no hay bomba. Ahora Kano es nuestro, Sonya.

- ¡Vamos!

Lo que los dos no sabían es que la bomba tenía un circuito conectado a una pequeño panel que se hallaba en lo que solía ser la oficina del director de la cárcel. Dicho panel estaba siendo controlado por nada más y nada menos que Kano, el líder del Dragón Negro, fácilmente reconocible por su ojo bionico que tiene como protesis tras una terrible herida que le provocó el mayor Jax hace tiempo. A su lado estaba Kabal, quien había abandonado al grupo para unirse a la policía, pero luego volvió y es el segundo al mando, sufrió terribles heridas en su rostro al ser atacado por las tropas de exterminio de Shao Kahn durante la invasión a Earthrealm y fue condenado a usar una máscara-respirador para poder vivir, posee un poder único: supervelocidad, la capacidad de correr más veloz que cualquier humano y eso lo ayudó mucho a la hora de pelear contra sus enemigos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos estar aquí, Kano? – se quejaba Kabal con una voz distorsionada por el respirador.

- Tranquilo, nos quedaremos hasta que amanezca, después nos vendrá a buscar el helicóptero con los miembros de la banda que nos quedan.

- Más te vale que así sea, ya estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber vuelto.

- No digas eso, porque soy capaz de apuñalart… - el hombre deja de hablar al ver que la pequeña luz que había en el panel que tiene en sus manos se había apagado.

- ¿Ahora qué ocurre? ¿Porque dejaste de hablar?

- Mira esto amigo. – decía el criminal mientras se le formaba una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro. – la luz se apagó, eso significa que la bomba que puse en la entrada ya no funciona.

- ¿Y por qué mierda te alegrás me quieres decir?

- Que eso significa una cosa, Sonya y Jax.

- ¡¿Sonya y Jax?! ¡¿De qué hablas, como pudieron saber dónde estamos?!

- Esos malditos son inteligentes. Pero en realidad me alegra que hayan venido, ya me estaba aburriendo. ¡Kabal, lleva tus hookswords, tenemos compañía!

- Estas demasiado seguro que son ellos.

- Son ellos, Kabal, no tengo la menor duda.

Kabal tomó sus hookswords, unas espadas con forma de gancho; mientras que Kano tomó sus cuchillos y los guardo en las vainas que lleva en sus piernas.

- Tú ocupáte de Jax, Kabal, pero déjame a Sonya a mí, tengo que saldar deudas con esa perra.

- De acuerdo.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos villanos fueron corriendo en busca de los visitantes. Sonya y Stryker siguieron caminando por los oscuros pasillos, era un lugar enorme y siniestro.

- Stryker.

- ¿Sí, Sonya?

- Este lugar es demasiado grande, para cubrir más terreno vamos a tener que separarnos.

- Me parece bien…pero…¿puedes cuidarte tú sola aquí?

- ¡Stryker, soy una teniente, claro que me puedo cuidar sola!

- Tienes razón, disculpa. Yo iré por aquí y tú por allá, si no encuentras nada vuelve para atrás hasta este lugar, yo haré lo mismo.

- De acuerdo, te daré un transmisor para estar en contacto.

La soldado llevaba en sus cinturón dos comunicadores pequeños que puede llevar como reloj en la muñeca, y luego de esto se despidió del policía no sin antes desearle suerte. Sonya se dio vuelta y se fue en la dirección acordada pero un llamado de Stryker la volvió sobre sus pasos:

- ¡Sonya espera!

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Stryker?

Como respuesta el oficial desenfundó una de sus pistolas (llevaba dos, una en cada lado del cinturón) y se la dio a su amiga.

- Ya está cargada y lista para disparar, sé que tienes ese aparatito que lanza rayos de tu muñeca, pero, por las dudas...

- Gracias.

- Cuidate, Sonya. – le dijo el oficial con una sonrisa.

- Tú también, Kurtis – le contestó ella, también con una pequeña sonrisa para luego alejarse para buscar a su enemigo.

Al igual que Sonya y Stryker, Kabal y Kano tuvieron que separarse para localizar a los "intrusos". Kabal usó su supervelocidad para hallarlos más rápido. Al llegar a la sala que había servido como cafetería en los años que el establecimiento estaba funcionando, Kabal oyó unos ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la sala, alguien estaba por entrar. Las puertas de la otra punta de la sala se abrieron revelando una figura de un hombre portando un arma en sus manos. Sí, era…

- ¡Stryker! – gritó el criminal al reconocer al "visitante".

- ¡Kabal! – gritó también el oficial al reconocer a su ex compañero de la policía.

- ¡Esperábamos que fueran Jax y Sonya! ¡Pero tú…

- ¿Sí? Pues lamento haber alterado los planes, "compañero".

- Viniste a detenernos ¿no es así?

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Solo venía del trabajo y pensé "¡Carajo, que aburrido estoy!¡Voy a ir a ver esta cárcel abandonada desde hace años y que seguramente lo sigue estando!"

- Realmente si crees que puedes detener al Dragón negro estas muy equivocado, ahora verás lo que ocurre con los que quieren arruinarnos.

- Bien. – Dijo el oficial guardando su arma y poniéndose en posición de pelea - ¡A PELEAR ENTONCES!

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, por otro lado Sonya Blade había llegado a la sala de las celdas, donde había cientos y cientos de lúgubres celdas vacías, el ambiente era muy oscuro y desolado, sin embargo, la soldado siempre estaba preparada y llevaba una linterna para iluminar y ver mejor su entorno, con una mano usaba la linterna y con la otra llevaba el arma que le había dado Stryker.

Con paso lento y cuidado, la teniente exploraba el lugar, pero un ruido la desconcertó, fue como el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse con mucha fuerza. Al principio Sonya se asustó pero luego recordó que había dejado la puerta abiera de la sala de celdas al entrar y quizás esta se cerró por el viento, este pensamiento hubiera tranquilizado sino fuera por un segundo ruido muy similar, de una puerta que se abría y cerraba, que esta vez fue en otro lado. El lugar era muy oscuro y no se podía ver más allá de lo que iluminaba la linterna.

Sonya se estaba inquietando, se sentía indefensa en ese lugar, entra tanta oscuridad era un blanco fácil. Otro ruido aún más fuerte le heló la sangre, el sonido pareció el de un objeto cayendo al suelo con fuerza. Ella enfocó la linterna adonde había oído el sonido y se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – gritaba Sonya hacía la nada oscura.

Siguió caminando hacia el lugar, la linterna iluminó algo que se movía en el piso. Sonya se acercó con cuidado al objeto que se movía, de pronto oyó un chirrido fuerte y el objeto se le acercó corriendo…era una rata, y cerca había una lata de metal oxidada que debía haber sido de pintura u otra cosa.

- Menudo susto me diste, maldita– pensó Sonya refieriendose al animalito. – Así que tú hiciste ese ruido_._

La rata corrió y se escabullo en medio de la penumbra, mientras la soldado seguía en sus pensamientos.

_- El primer ruido debe haber sido la puerta que no cerré al entrar aquí y que el viento debe haber empujado, y este ruido fue la lata vacía que debe haber tirado la rata pasando por aquí…pero ¿Y el segundo ruido? ¿El que ocurrió antes del de la rata pero después del de la puerta?, parecía que hubiera sido otra puerta que se abrió y se cerró. ¡Pero se oyó del otro lado, quizás haya una puerta del ese lado que lleve a otra habitación! _

Al razonar esto, Sonya se dio vuelta para ir hacia donde fue el segundo ruido… pero apenas hizo esto recibió un feroz puñetazo que la dejó en el suelo. Con la linterna enfocó al agresor: Kano.

- ¡Sorpresa!

- ¡Kano, así que realmente estabas aquí!

- Así es, veo que no te cansas de seguirme.

- ¡Y nunca lo haré hasta que pagues por todo lo que has hecho! – expresó furiosa Sonya mientras un hilo de sangre le caía del labio.

- Muy bien, entonces…- dijo el criminal mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos con la misma sonrisa diabólica de antes – tendré que MATARTE.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Viejas enemistades… y amistades

Capítulo 3: Viejas enemistades… y amistades

- En realidad no quiero pelear contigo, Kabal, más que nada por respeto ya que fuiste compañero mío en la policía, así que ríndete. – le decía Stryker a su adversario. – Dentro de unas horas vendrán soldados de fuerzas especiales y agentes de la SWAT, rodearan el lugar completo.

- Si crees que tengo miedo estas equivocado, en una horas ya no estaré aquí, Stryker.

- Dejame adivinar, tú también esperas refuerzos, ¿no?

- Jejeje, acertaste. ¿Dónde estan Sonya y Jax? Seguro viniste con ellos.

- Una pregunta interesante, pero yo tengo una mejor: ¿Dónde está Kano?

- Tomó el otro camino, el que conduce a las celdas.

- ¿Las celdas? Ahí es donde está...

El oficial no pudo evitar asombro y miedo al recordar a la persona que iba en esa misma dirección, la que en este momento estaba sola a merced de un cruel y sagaz asesino.

- ¡SONYA! – exclamó Stryker mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para ir a ayudar a su amiga.

Pero Kabal, usando su supervelocidad, se colocó entre Stryker y la puerta interrumpiendo el paso.

- No te iras así de fácil, Stryker. Primero debes vencerme si quieres ver a tu "novia".

- En ese caso, tendré que arrancarte esa mascara a golpes.

Dicho esto el oficial intentó darle un golpe en la máscara-respirador de Kabal, pero el Dragón Negro lo bloqueó con un brazo y como contrataque le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. El oficial retrocedió tambaleándose, pero se recupera rápidamente y le propina varios golpes al enemigo enmascarado. Kabal no pudo bloquear muchos de los golpes, varios de ellos los de lleno.

- Si piensas que vas a vencerme estas muy equivocado, Stryker. – exclamó Kabal mientras desenfundaba sus hookswords. – Voy a cortarte la cabeza.

- No si antes yo vuelo la tuya.

Stryker desenfundó una de sus pistolas pero Kabal fue más veloz y con una de sus hookswords hizo volar el arma del oficial al mismo tiempo que con la otra pensaba darle el golpe final a la cabeza. Pero tras perder el arma de fuego, Stryker se agachó esquivando el ataque mortal que lo habría decapitado de haber llegado al objetivo y le da un golpe en las costillas a su rival.

- ¡No vale usar pistolas, Stryker! ¡Pelea!

- De acuerdo.

El oficial extrajo de las correas de su espalda sus dos tonfas (o macana de policía), si bien no eran armas afiladas como las hookswords de Kabal podían levemente equilibrar la pelea.

- ¿Crees que tus dos palitos pueden contra mis espadas?

- Acércate y veremos.

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de celdas…**

- ¡No te escaparas esta vez, Kano! – gritaba una furiosa Sonya Blade a la vez que se ponía de pie luego de un golpe recibido.

- ¿Vas a arrestarme? ¡Ay, qué miedo tengo! – respondía burlonamente el criminal.

- Tengo que hacerlo por deber, pero lo que yo quiero es destruirte de una vez.

- Bien preciosa, he hecho una cuchilla especial para ti, y tiene sed de tu sangre.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, el hombre sacó un cuchillo un poco más largo del que suele llevar siempre, con el filo como el de una sierra.

- Tengo otra cuchilla para tu amigo Jax, lástima que no ha venido.

- Lamento decirte que si ha venido.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Ya aparecerá, y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás.

- Muy bien, entonces…. Te mataré antes de que llegue.

Tras dicho esto, el desgraciado saltó y con un grito de guerra arremetió contra la soldado con la cuchilla ya preparada para desgarrar su garganta. Pero no contó con la velocidad de su rival, quien eludió el ataque para contratacar con una patada al abdomen. El hombre cayó arrodillado por el dolor y exclamo con ira:

- ¡Ahora verás, perra! ¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón y a aplastarlo con mis manos!

Kano se incorporó y nuevamente atacó a Sonya, la soldado esquivaba los golpes con cuchillo que le daba su enemigo y finalmente con una toma de artes marciales logra desarmarlo. Ahora el combate era a puño limpio, Sonya demostraba ser más veloz y agil, pero Kano no debía ser subestimado.

La lucha era pareja, parecía que no iba a tener fin, hasta que el criminal logra golpear a Sonya en el rostro tan fuerte que le provoca un corte en la frente y aprovecha la desorientación que produjo el golpe para tomar a la mujer del cuello y comenzar a estrangularla.

- ¡Muere, zorra! ¡MUERE! – gritaba enojado Kano apretando el cuello de Sonya hasta que se sofoque.

Pero lo teniente tenía varias sorpresas que al parecer su enemigo había olvidado, con esfuerzo, la mujer colocó la palma de su mano frente a su boca y con un fuerte soplido una pequeña nube de polvo rosa encegueció al Dragón Negro. El delincuente maldecía a su enemiga y a sus dispositivos, pero ella no perdió tiempo y le dió una severa paliza dejándolo en el suelo.

**Volviendo a Kabal y Stryker…**

La pelea era reñida, ambos contrincantes demostraban ser igual de fuertes, las espadas de Kabal están muy afiladas pero los tonfas de Stryker tenían la dureza suficiente para contrarrestarla. El integrante del Dragón Negro usó su supervelocidad y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del oficial hasta desorientarlo para luego pararse de nuevo frente a él y darle una patada en las costillas seguida de un golpe al rostro.

Stryker cayó al suelo boca abajo, inmóvil. El dragón negro enmascarado se acercó despacio aún blandiendo sus hookswords.

- Lamento que termine así, Stryker. – Decía Kabal – Has sido un buen compañero y amigo en la SWAT, pero no puedo permitir que te metas con el Dragón Negro.

- Kabal… - hablaba con esfuerzo el oficial. - ¿Cómo puedes… como puedes ayudar a Kano?

- Él es una pieza importante de la organización, necesita la colaboración de todos los integrantes.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Fue por su culpa que tu estes así! ¡Mirate, todo tu rostro destrozado, necesitas un respirador para poder vivir!

- ¡Pero él no me hizo esto! ¡Fueron las tropas de exterminio de Shao Kahn!

- ¡Sí, pero Kano lo ayudó a él y todos esos desgraciados a atacar nuestro mundo! ¡Él les proporcionó las armas a los enemigos! ¡Quería que Shao Kahn nos derrotara y conquistara todos los reinos!

- Tal vez tengas razón, Stryker. Pero el Dragón Negro ha sido gran parte de mi vida, además ahora en mi estado no puedo hacer otra cosa… ¿crees que me aceptarán de nuevo en la policía con esta apariencia? ¿Sabes lo tortuoso que es vivir con un respirador?

- Encontraremos la forma de arreglar tu aspecto… Sindel conoce mucho de magia, quizás pueda ayudarte… o Raiden podría…

- No, ya no hay nada para mí. Lo siento, pero debo destruirte.

El oficial intentaba levantarse, pero no lo lograba y lentamente su excompañero se acercaba y el filo de sus armas brillaba con las tenues luces del alba que ingresaban por las ventanas.

**Mientras…**

Kano permanecía en el suelo, absolutamente inmóvil, Sonya aprovechó para contactar mediante su radio a Stryker:

- Stryker, soy Sonya. Ya encontré a Kano ¿Hallaste algo?

Pero no se oía nada del otro lado, solo un silencio que inmediatamente incomodó a la militar, ella sabía que esas radios eran excelentes y tenían buena señal desde cualquier parte así que no era posible que no se oyera nada.

- ¿Stryker? ¿Me escuchas? – decía extrañada Sonya a su radio-muñequera.

La noche comenzaba a aclarar, el sol lentamente se elevaba y la luz entraba e iluminaba débilmente el lugar, Kano aún seguía sin moverse, Sonya lo empujó levemente con un pie, atenta a algún ataque sorpresa, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte del hombre.

- ¡¿Stryker?! ¡Responde por favor, Stryker! – insistía la teniente. - ¡Resp… AAAAAARRRRGHHH!

Sonya gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir un dolor inmenso que repentinamente sentía en su cuerpo, más específicamente en su pierna derecha, cayó arrodillada y vió sangre en el piso, enseguida oyó la voz de Kano.

- ¡Te confíaste demasiado zorra! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que podías vencerme?!

La mujer soldado miró su pierna derecha, la que ahora mismo estaba siendo atravesada por un cuchillo y manando sangre, Kano había fingido el desmayo esperando el momento justo para apuñalar a su enemiga. El dolor era insoportable, a tal punto que salían lágrimas de sus ojos y con fuerza comenzó a tirar de cuchilla hasta quitarla de su extremidad.

- ¿Te dolió, preciosa? – preguntaba burlonamente Kano.

- ¡No más de lo que te dolerá a ti! – gritaba furiosa Sonya empuñando la cuchilla ensangrentada y arrojándose contra su enemigo.

**De nuevo con Kabal y Stryker…**

El integrante del Dragón Negro se sigue acercando a su contrincante, quien aún estaba en el suelo boca abajo.

- ¿Unas últimas palabras, oficial? – decía Kabal mientras con sus manos se preparaba a dar el golpe fatal.

- Sí… - le contestó Stryker mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente con una granada en una mano y el seguro de la misma en la otra. - ¡Aquí te va un regalo!

Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, el oficial rodó a un lado velozmente dejando la granada a los pies de su rival. Kabal sin dudarlo quiso usar su supervelocidad para escapar, pero apenas dió unos pasos la granada explotó enviándolo por los aires.

El guerrero enmascarado "voló" algunos metros para caer al suelo, de repente notó que se le hacía difícil respirar y sentía una brisa en su espantoso rostro lleno de cicatrices, capaz de asustar al más valiente.

- ¡Mi… mi mascara! – decía sorprendido y horrorizado el Dragón Negro al notar la ausencia de su soporte de vida.

La máscara de metal, que había se le había salido con la fuerza de la explosión no estaba cerca de él, había desaparecido. Al haber perdido la mascara-respirador, el hombre comenzó a ahogarse, ya que no podía respirar por sus propios medios.

Una silueta se acercaba lentamente al moribundo Kabal, no tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer al sujeto con el que estaba peleando hace unos segundos: Stryker, quien en su mano llevaba la máscara.

- De...devuélvemela Stryker, la… la necesito.

- No sé si debería hacerlo.

- Tu e… eres un pol… policía, debes arrestarme… pero no dejarme morir así.

- Tienes razón, pero dijiste que no podías seguir viviendo así, que era una tortura tener que llevar esta mascara el resto de tu vida. Así que te en realidad te estaría haciendo un favor.

- No… no dejarías morir a tu… informante… ¿verdad?

- Claro que no pero…

La frase tomó por sorpresa a Stryker, él nunca había visto a su informante y pensó que estaría en el mismo lugar con Kabal y Kano, pero ahora sabía la verdad.

- ¿Tú eras mi informante, Kabal? – preguntó el oficial sorprendido.

El sujeto asintió sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo, sentía como la fuerza lo abandonaba a cada segundo. Stryker siguó preguntando:

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste lo que Kano y tú iban a hacer?

- Para decidirme…

- ¿Decidirte? ¿Decidir qué?

- De… de qué lado estar.

- Creí que ya habías dejado claro de qué lado estas.

- No, es verdad lo que dijiste de Kano y su participación en el intento de conquista de Earthrealm… Pero quería recuperar al Dragón Negro, volver a mi vieja vida… o por lo menos eso quería hasta ahora, que descubrí que si Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi o cualquier otro dominara esté mundo para fusionarlo con Outworld… no… no podría vivir en un mundo así. No podía decidirme por cuál bando debía luchar, así que te contacté para que vinieras y te enfrentaras a mí.

- Y te derroté, Kabal.

- As… así es… me has demostrado que estuve mal en abandonarlos a ti y a los demás solo para seguir mis propios deseos cuando lo que más importa es mi mundo… nuestro mundo... ¿Qué me dices,… compañero?

Con una sonrisa Stryker lentamente le colocó la máscara-respirador a Kabal. El Dragón Negro se quedó sentado inhalando y exhalando hasta recuperar el aire y las fuerzas.

- Bien Kabal, quédate ahí. Iré por Sonya, está en peligro y Jax aún no aparece. – decía el oficial.

Dicho y hecho, Stryker comenzó a correr dejando a Kabal recuperándose. La luz del amanecer se hacía más fuerte, el sol se veía desde lejos, ya dentro de poco vendrían los refuerzos para ambos bandos.

- _Debo apresurarme._ – Pensaba el oficial – _Resiste, Sonya, ahí voy._

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. Brutalidad

**AVISO: Este capítulo tendrá una parte que quizás a alguno no le guste, es el principal motivo por el que lo clasifiqué como M (Mature).**

Capítulo 4: Brutalidad

Sonya Blade se arrojó, con cuchillo en mano y llena de furia, contra su némesis Kano. La teniente atacó con todas sus fuerzas empuñando el arma ensangrentada pero el criminal logró esquivarla, la grave herida en su pierna le hacía perder velocidad pero ignoraba el dolor concentrando todo su enojo en derrotar al hombre que tantas veces intentó capturar y siempre se escapaba.

- ¡Prepárate Kano! – gritaba Sonya. – ¡Hoy será tu último día libre!

- Primero deberás vencerme, y dudo que así sea.

- Búrlate si quieres, pero Stryker y Jax vendrán… y te destrozaran.

- Bueno, yo siempre vengo preparado. – decía riéndose el Dragón Negreo mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un una especie de control remoto – He puesto explosivos en muchos sectores de esta cárcel y si no logra matarlos… por lo menos evitaran que nos molesten por un tiempo.

"¡NO!" gritó Sonya pera muy tarde, el criminal apretó un botón del control riéndose, había activado los explosivos.

**Mientras…**

Stryker seguía corriendo para llegar al lugar donde Sonya y Kano deberían estar peleando.

- La sala de celdas debe estar cerca de aquí, no puedo perder tiempo… ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó el oficial mientras sacaba su arma listo para gatillar.

- ¡Wow, espera, soy yo Jax! – contestó el mayor sorprendido.

- ¡Jax! Ya era hora de que aparecieras. Escúchame, me encontré con Kabal pero ya lo despaché…

- ¿Y Sonya?

- Eso iba a decirte, la dejé en la sala de celdas y me temo que Kano está tras ella. Debemos irnos.

- ¡Vamos!

Y el oficial retomó su camino ahora acompañado por el militar, corrieron con todas sus energías… pero un sonido los hizo detenerse, era como un "tic, tic, tic" que resonaba en todo el pasillo. El sonido comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más.

- No me gusta ese sonido. – dijo Stryker.

-Sí, suena como… como… - decía Jax sin poder terminar.

El dúo pudo observar en la pared del pasillo un mecanismo y se dieron cuenta que era eso lo que hacía el sonido, ambos inmediatamente sabían que era y empezaron a correr nuevamente.

- ¡MIERDA! – Exclamaron ambos.

La bomba estalló con una fuerza brutal, trozos de pared y techo caían, Stryker y Jax no se detuvieron pero por desgracia no pudieron evitar parte de los escombros que se les vinieron encima.

Esa no había sido la única explosión, en varios cuartos y sectores se repitieron estallidos, que amenazaban con demoler por completo el lugar.

**Volviendo a la sala de celdas…**

Los dos luchadores oyeron los estruendos de las explosiones, el corazón de Sonya se convirtió en un bloque de metal, Kano seguía riéndose.

- Listo, ya nadie nos molestará. – concluyó el delincuente.

- _Kurtis… _- pensaba Sonya hasta que por fin reaccionó gritando furiosa. - ¡MALDITO, TE MATARÉ!

- ¡Ven entonces, perra! – exclamó desafiante Kano señalándose a sí mismo.

Y ambos peleadores nuevamente se tranzaron en un feroz combate. Golpes y patadas volaban por todas partes, uno de los peleadores estaba decidido a exterminar al otro, era una pelea a todo o nada. El criminal logró quitarle a Sonya el cuchillo rojo de sangre con el que pensaba darle muerte, pero ella respondió lanzándole un rayo desde el dispositivo de su muñequera. Kano cayó pero se reincorporó rápidamente maldiciendo:

- ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus juguetitos! ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza y se la enviaré a tus compañeros de las Fuerzas especiales! ¡Así aprenderán a no meterse con el Dragón Negro!

Pero la militar no lo oía, solo quería destruirlo y nuevamente arremetió contra Kano, pero el dolor de su pierna ya era insoportable y le quitó velocidad, cosa aprovechada por él para darle un golpe en el abdomen, con tanta fuerza que literalmente le quitó el aire y luego usó su ataqué favorito: mientras daba un salto se compactaba de tal forma que parecía una esfera y girando en el aire golpeaba de lleno a Sonya, dejándola en el suelo.

La teniente Blade cayó al suelo con los ojos al techo, tras el ataque y sin perder ni un segundo el líder del Dragón Negro se abalanzó sobre la mujer y comenzó a golpearla salvajemente.

- ¡Finalmente te tengo maldita! ¡Muere, muere, muere! – mientras golpeaba sin piedad.

La pobre soldado ya ni siquiera se resistía, pero el desgraciado aún la seguía golpeando, su hermoso rostro estaba ahora manchado y sangre y con moretones. Kano estuvo como dos minutos "ametrallando" la cara de Sonya a puñetazos.

No contento con esto, comenzó nuevamente a estrangularla y usando la misma fuerza de sus manos le golpeaba la cabeza contra el piso al mismo tiempo. El ojo bionico de Kano tenía la habilidad de lanzar un rayo láser y lo usó para destruir la muñequera de Sonya para que ella no pudiera volver a usar sus dispositivos como la primera vez.

- ¡Muere, zorra, muere! – repetía una y otra vez Kano mientras la estrangulaba y golpeaba sádicamente.

- _No puede ser. _– Pensaba Sonya mientras intentaba sin éxito resistirse – _No puedo morir así… Kurtis… ¿Dónde estás?_

Sentía que se sofocaba, su vista se nublaba, ya no podía resistir más, se estaba muriendo. Increíblemente, Kano percibió esto y la soltó, dejándola casi inconsciente en el suelo frío y sucio.

El criminal se puso de pie y saco una especie de comunicador:

- Atención, aquí Kano. ¿Ya están llegando?

- Sí, señor. – contestaba una voz a través del comunicador. – ¿y Kabal?

- No lo sé… y no me importa, que se joda.

- Llegaremos en media hora.

Kano iba a contestar pero se quedó mirando a la mujer seminconsciente, miraba su cuerpo y sus curvas. Luego de unos minutos mirándola y con una sonrisa asquerosa volvió al comunicador.

- Que sea en una hora.

- ¿Una hora? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque lo digo yo! Además debo terminar de hacer algunas… cosas.

- Ok, señor, en una hora llegaremos a su posición.

Kano apagó el comunicador mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Sonya.

- ¿Qué… qué… me… me vas a… hacer? – decía la pobre mujer con esfuerzo.

- Jejeje, deberías preguntarme que NO te voy a hacer, preciosa. – le contestó Kano con ojos maliciosos y sonrisa perversa.

**Volviendo a Jax y Stryker…**

Con fuerza, ambos hombres pudieron salir de entre los escombros de la explosión, con varios rasguños y pequeñas heridas, pero nada que les impidiera seguir.

- Cuando atrape a ese desgraciado… - decía enojado Stryker acomodándose la gorra que le había quedado torcida.

- Sí, pero recuerda que debemos arrestarlo, no nos sirve muerto. Contactaré con nuestros refuerzos. – lo tranquilizaba Jax mientras activaba la radio de uno de sus brazos bionicos. – Atención, aquí el mayor Briggs, ¿Ya están en camino? Cambio.

- Afirmativo, mayor. – Contestaba una voz medio distorsionada ya que la radio estaba dañada por la explosión – Ya estamos cerca, en aproximadamente 45 minutos llegaremos, cambio.

- De acuerdo, estén preparados, estos desgraciados deben estar muy bien armados. Cambio

- No se preocupe, mayor. Tenemos hombres y armas suficientes. Cambio.

- Excelente, los esperamos, cambio y fuera.

Y nuevamente ambos siguieron su camino, ya estaban cerca de la sala de celdas, solo un par de pasillos más los separaban de Sonya y Kano.

- _Sonya… resiste… ya estoy cerca. –_ pensaba constantemente Stryker mientras aceleraba su paso.

**Y de nuevo en la sala de celdas…**

Sonya casi ni podía moverse, apenas podía sentir su cuerpo, las heridas y los repetidos golpes a su cabeza nublaron levemente su vista.

Kano se había acercado a elle mirándola detenidamente en silencio, hasta que finalmente se dignó a hablar:

- Siempre me has molestado zorrita, nunca dejaste de perseguirme, eres una maldita terca que cree que puede atraparme sin la ayuda de nadie. Realmente has sido un dolor de cabeza para mí y para el Dragón Negro, pero a pesar de todo, debo decirte… que eres muy linda.

- ¿Q…¿Qué? – preguntaba confundida Sonya.

- Sí, tal como oíste, hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer tan linda, siempre he tenido la oportunidad y nunca logré nada. Con Mileena casi tuve algo, es más, estábamos por hace nuestras "cosas" privadas pero ahí descubrí su horrible boca llena de dientes afilados, pude huir a tiempo para no quedar castrado; con Sindel no tuve nada ya que Shao Kahn me hubiera partido en dos con sus manos; y Kira tampoco mostró interés en mí, solo le interesaba ese rubiecito tonto de Kobra.

- No… no… me…no me sorprende… - decía Sonya burlándose incluso en el estado en el que estaba.

Furioso por el insulto, el criminal le respondió con un feroz pisotón en el abdomen a su rival caído, la teniente aulló de dolor.

- Ahora verás. Te mataré… pero primero me divertiré un poco. – dijo Kano con aún con la sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

El Dragón Negro se colocó encima de indefensa mujer y comenzaba a manosearla, ella intentaba con mucho esfuerzo resistirse pero estaba muy débil por el combate y las heridas.

- Qu… ¡¿qué haces!? ¡Suéltame cerdo!

- ¡Callate maldita, lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo! Jejeje

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Kano logró voltear a Sonya dejándola boca abajo y dejando expuesto su trasero apenas cubierto por el pantalón ajustado.

- Je, esto es excelente, veo que haces mucho ejercicio.

- ¡No por favor! ¡No me hagas eso, todo menos eso! – rogaba la pobre teniente, ahora aterrorizada viendo lo que su enemigo pensaba hacer con ella.

- ¡Es tu culpa! Si vistieras como una militar de verdad y no como una ramera no te tocaría un pelo

Sonya lloraba e imploraba que se detuviera, prefería la muerte antes que semejante deshonra, pero el desgraciado no la oía.

- Bien, prepárate linda.- decía Kano mientras apoyaba sus manos en su propio cinturón.

- No… por favor… matame, pero no me hagas esto… por favor… - seguía rogando ella mientras oía el sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose y una bragueta bajándose.

El Dragón Negro riéndose se preparaba para ultrajar a la soldado, pero un estruendo repentino terminó con su "diversión".

Dos figuras se abrián paso tirando abajo la puerta de entrada, paso dentro de la sala.

- ¡Sonya! ¿Estás aquí? – decía la inconfundible voz de Stryker, acompañado del mayor Briggs.

El ruido desconcertó tanto a Kano como a Sonya que ambos quedaron paralizados mirando a los recién llegados.

- ¡Sonya! – gritó Stryker al ver a su chica tirada en el suelo y al criminal encima, había llegado a tiempo para evitar algo horrible

La mente de Kurtis se nubló, el solo hecho de ver a Sonya gravemente herida, indefensa y a Kano encima dispuesto a abusar de ella le hacía hervir la sangre. El oficial cerró sus puños fuertemente, su mirada de sorpresa cambió por una expresión de furia que nunca antes había manifestado.

- ¡DESGRACIADO! – gritó Stryker abalanzándose sobre Kano, quien no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada (excepto, claro, volver a subirse la bragueta).

El oficial estaba fuera de sí, comenzó a golpear al Dragón Negro en el rostro, exactamente como él hace unos minutos hacía con Sonya. Los golpes eran feroces y él parecía dispuesto a quitarle la vida a su enemigo. Uno de los puñetazos le dio a Kano en la prótesis metalica, rompiendo gran parte de esta pero fracturándole la mano a Stryker, pero el exmarine estaba tan concentrado que ignoraba el dolor y seguía castigando.

- ¡Stryker! ¡Detente, es suficiente, lo vas a matar! – le decía Jax tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡Pero este bastardo merece morir! – contradecía Stryker mientras aún golpeaba a un Kano que prácticamente no se movía.

- ¡Stryker, basta! – concluyó Jax jalando al oficial con sus brazos metálicos para impedir que mate al enemigo.

Pero Kurtis, aún lleno de ira, sacó su arma y le apuntó a Kano en la cabeza.

- ¡Stryker no!

- ¡Callate Jax! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a Sonya!

- Lo sé, pero no podemos matarlo.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Decimos que se resistió demasiado y no hubo otra alternativa!

- No… Kurtis… no lo hagas. –interrumpió Sonya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – le decía Stryker a su moribunda compañera. - ¡Mira cómo te dejó! ¡Y encima quería violarte!

- Sí… pero prefiero… verlo pudrirse en prisión… no lo… mates… Kurtis…. – concluyó Sonya antes de finalmente desmayarse.

Tras oír la suplicas, Stryker se tranquilizó, guardó su arma y sacó unas esposas para apresar a Kano.

- Bien hecho Stryker, así trabaja un policía. – decía Jax.

- Agradécele a Sonya que me convenció. – dijo él aún malhumorado.

**Y mientras pasaba todo esto, afuera de la cárcel…**

Una fila de camionetas blindadas con el logotipo de las Fuerzas Especiales se acercaba rápidamente.

En una de las camionetas varios hombres armados hasta los dientes esperaban llegar pronto para acabar con los último integrantes del clan Dragón Negro.

- ¡No puedo esperar, esos malnacidos no volverán a causar problemas! – decía unos de los soldados.

- Sí, ahora si les daremos el golpe final. –seguía otro.

Y así todos los soldados festejaban por adelantado "la caída de esos malditos asesinos", pero el festejo fue interrumpido por una voz metálica:

- No hablen, todavía no nos hemos enfrentado a ellos, así que no hay razón para festejar.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Realmente crees que pueden hacernos frente esos idiotas? – decía animado uno de los soldados.

- Primero háblame con respeto. – contestaba amargamente el desconocido de voz metalica.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres pedazo de hojalata? – contradijo el solado ahora con enojo.

El desconocido se levantó, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por una armadura amarilla y negra, su rostro estaba protegido por un casco con los mismos colores y dos peuqeños lentes verdes tapaban sus ojos con los que ahora estaba observando de cerca a quien lo insultó.

- Escucha bien. – le decía el hombre al soldado. – Yo era uno de los mejores soldados del Lin Kuei y el proceso de automatización me perfeccionó al precio de mi libertad y mi alma. Pero Jax y Sonya consiguieron restablecerme y poder recuperar mi antigua vida. Ahora soy uno de ellos.

Acto seguido el ciborg se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro de tez oscura pero detrás tenía cubierto de placas y cables, parecía digno de una película de ciencia ficción.

- No tienes idea del dolor que sentí cuando me transformaron. – Continuó el ciborg – En agradecimiento a Jax y Sonya me uní a las Fuerzas Especiales y me dieron el cargo de dirigirlos a ustedes mientras ellos están ahora en esa cárcel abandonada con Kano y Kabal. Así que soy tu superior y me debes tratar con respeto ¿De acuerdo?

El soldado oyó con mucha atención da palabra y no dijo nada, ya con su expresión era suficiente.

- ¡Señor Cyrax! ¡Miré allá! – alertó otro soldado al ex Lin Kuei.

Un gigantesco helicóptero se veía a lo lejos en dirección a la cárcel. Tenía un logotipo que era reconocido en el acto por todos: un dragón pintado de negro.

- ¡Ye están ahí! ¡El Dragón Negro! – decía Cyrax mirando al cielo.

El helicóptero como se dijo antes era enorme y dentro también iban hombres sentados y fuertemente armados. Uno de los hombres estaba de pie con aire de líder.

- Escuchen bien. – dijo el hombre con una voz muy grave. – Ya estamos llegando, Kano y Kabal están dentro, los recogemos y nos vamos.

- Pero, Jarek… -interrumpió uno de los soldados del clan.

Enfurecido, el hombre lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y luego lo tomó del cuello.

- ¡No me interrumpas, odio que me interrumpan! ¡Además, Kano me asignó ser como líder temporal de ustedes, montón de idiotas, así que deben decirme "señor"! ¡¿Quedó claro maldita sea?!

- Sí, señor Jarek.

Jarek es uno de los mejores miembros de la organización, es un hombre corpulento, temperamental, con un rostro y una mirada que coinciden con los de un loco y en su espalda llevaba atada una especie de hacha.

- ¡Señor Jarek, mire! – gritó otro miembro señalando al suelo, donde se veía una caravana de vehículos militares.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Nos descubrieron! – dijo Jarek enfurecido.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora señor?

- Sigamos, no podemos dejar a Kano y Kabal solos a su suerte. ¡Por eso tenemos armas! ¡Si nos atacan, responderemos! ¡¿Estan conmigo?!

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al unisono todo lso miembros restantes del clan.

_- No dejaré que esos idiotas no derroten. - _Pensó Jarek - _ Espero que Jax esté con ellos, tengo algo pendiente que arreglar con ese maldito_.

Fin del cuarto capitulo


	5. Guerra personal

Capítulo 5: Guerra personal

La noche había desaparecido por completo, la luz entraba e iluminaba todo los sectores de la cárcel abandonada, o lo que quedaba de ella tras las explosiones originadas por Kano. Los refuerzos para ambos bandos ya estaban muy cerca: las camionetas blindadas que transportaban a los soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales, comandadas por el ninja cyborg Cyrax y un helicóptero que llevaba lo último del clan Dragón Negro, bajo el liderazgo temporal de Jarek.

En la sala de celdas, Kano yacía en el suelo desmayado y esposado, Stryker y Jax esperaban lo inevitable

- Así que Kano y Kabal planeaban escaparse. –decía Jax.

. Sí, seguramente ya estarán llegando. – le respondió Stryker.

- No importa, nuestros refuerzos también ya estarán cerca, dentro de poco se iniciará una linda guerra, los del Dragón Negro no se rinden sin pelear.

Ambos oyeron a lo lejos el ruido de autos deteniéndose a alta velocidad y de puertas que se abrían, ya llegaron los refuerzos militares.

- Je, llegó la caballería. – decía contento el oficial.

- No pueden fallar, Cyrax está con ellos. – aclaró Jax.

- ¿Cyrax?

- Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando Shao Kahn fue destruido? Bueno, Cyrax al parecer quedó dañado y caminó sin rumbo por el desierto de Jade hasta quedar atorado en la arena. Sonya y yo lo hallamos y lo reprogramamos. Ahora es uno de los nuestros.

- Bien, eso es bueno, tenemos un cyborg de nuestro lado…. ¿pero que…

Una nueva explosión sacudió el lugar, las paredes se movían y se oía el ruido del motor de un helicóptero. Jax y Stryker vieron a través de una de las ventanas a una enorme maquina en el cielo.

- ¡Eso no es nuestro! – exclamó el mayor.

- No me digas. – dijo irónico el policía.

Era el Dragón Negro, los dos hombre veían como el vehiculo aéreo se venía en dirección a ellos.

- ¡Nos va a chocar, vámonos Stryker!

Kurtis tomó a Sonya, quien aún seguía desmayada, entre sus brazos y corrió junto con Jax, dejando a Kano abandonado en el suelo.

El helicóptero atravesó el muro y se detuvo en plena sala, de adentro salieron como una veintena de soldados (dando una idea del tamaño del transporte) bien armados apuntando a los tres combatientes listos para disparar, pero no podían hacerlo sin la orden de su líder, quien bajó y e puso delante de todos ellos.

- ¡Jarek! – dijo furioso Jax recordando un viejo enemigo.

- Hola Jax. – le respondió el hombre seriamente. – ¿Te sorprende verme vivo no?

- La verdad que sí, no creí que pudieras sobrevivir a semejante caída.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó confundido Stryker?

- Hacía tiempo, cuando Shinnok quiso invadir Earthrealm, Jarek era nuestro prisionero. – dijo Jax.

- Así es, pero tuve que ayudar a ti y a esa perra de Sonya porque no quería que ese viejo azul de Shinnok se hiciera con todo el mundo para él solo.

- Luego de que todo terminó, Jarek intentó matar a Sonya tirándola por un precipicio. Pero yo intervine y lo arrojé a él al abismo.

- ¿Quisiste matarlo? ¿Entonces por qué diablos no me dejaste matar a Kano?

- Me pasó lo mismo que a ti: perdí los estribos - le dijo Jax a Stryker y dirigiéndose a Jarek - ¿Pero cómo sobreviviste?

- Larga historia, pude sobrevivir a la caída, pero quedé muy malherido. Supuse que me darías por muerto y estuve mucho tiempo planeando como vengarme de ti, Jax, pero mis heridas me impedían poder pelear. Por suerte un sujeto raro llamado Qa Chi… Qua Chin… Quach Ni… Chin Qu… ¡Bah como se llame! Me localizó y cuando oyó mi historia, usó su magia para curarme… ¡y aquí estoy!

- Conque Quan Chi te curó, ese maldito hechicero. – respondía Jax

- Bien Jax, ahora podría dar la orden para que mis soldados te perforen a ti y a tus amigos. Pero preferiría encargarme de ti personalmente.

- De acuerdo, pero deberías saber… que yo también tengo refuerzos.

Se oyeron ruidos de pasos y en menos de un minuto soldados de Fuerzas Especiales invadieron la sala desde el otro extremo.

- ¡Ríndanse ahora! – decía Cyrax encabezando el pelotón.

- ¿Rendirse? – Decía Jarek riéndose – Jajajajaja ¡¿Rendirse?! Jajajaja ¡MATENLOS!

Y comenzó un terrible tiroteo entre ambas fuerzas, los soldados estaban muy bien entrenados para el combate, pero los criminales también tenían lo suyo.

Stryker inmediatamente huyó para proteger a Sonya, Jax intento acompañarlo pero Jarek se arrojó sobre él.

- ¡No te me vas a escapar Jax!

- Te derroté una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

El miembro del Dragón negro arrojó una especie de cuchilla que Jax bloqueó con sus brazos metálicos, pero en realidad era una distracción para atacar con el hacha que llevaba atada a la espalda.

Con una furia temible Jarek dio varios golpes con su arma pero Jax los esquivaba o bloqueaba, hasta que finalmente el militar pudo darle un golpe que lo hizo soltar el hacha.

- ¡No importa, aún tengo muchas sorpresas! – se excusó Jarek.

El delincuente extrajo de su traje una soga y con una habilidad digna de un vaquero lo enlazó al cuello del militar y con su fuerza lo tiró hasta él para así poder darle una brutal paliza. El mayor apenas pudo cubrirse.

- ¡Ahora si tendré mi venganza! ¡Adiós Jax!

- ¡Oye! –interrumpió una voz.

- ¿Qué caraj... – dijo Jarek hasta que recibió un feroz golpe en el rostro.

Era Cyrax, el ninja cyborg, quien se había alejado del grupo para ayudar a su amigo.

- ¡Arrghh! ¡¿Por qué rayos te metes, maldito robot?!

- No dejaré que mates al mayor, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí también.

- ¡A mí me da lo mismo! ¡Los destrozaré a ambos!

Pero el Dragón negro se olvidó que no está peleando contra dos niños, sino que contra dos cyborgs expertos en combate. No tardó en recibir un puñetazo terrible de Jax y una atada veloz de Cyrax. Intentó contratacar pero el cyborg amarillo se teletransportó detrás de él para darle un rodillazo que casi le quiebra la columna, después el mayor lo toma entre sus manos y le hace una llave de lucha libre que lo deja en el suelo gravemente herido.

**Mientras…**

Los miembros restantes del Dragón Negro seguían disparando contra los militares.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Son demasiados! – decía uno de los delincuentes.

- ¡No importa! Tú solo sigue disparand… ¡AAARRRGHH! – le contestó un compañero hasta que una bala le perforó el pecho, quitándole la vida en al acto.

- ¡No! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! ¡Me largo!

El pobre desdichado empieza a correr abandonando a sus compañeros, pero un grito lo hace detenerse:

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, ayúdame!

- ¿Qué? ¿Señor Kano, es usted?

- ¡No! ¡Soy Bruce Willis! ¡¿Quién carajo voy a ser?! – contestó groseramente Kan, quien se había recuperado de su desmayo pero estaba esposado en el suelo.

- Lo siento señor… yo…yo

- ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya, bueno, quítame estas esposas rápido!

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Usa mi cuchillo especial, lo tengo en el cinturón, es lo suficiente fuerte y filoso como para cortar hasta una cadena.

-Vaya, usted piensa en todo.

- ¡Cállate y hazlo!

El esbirro uso el cuchillo y con mucha fuerza y tiempo pudo cortar la cadena de las esposas liberando a su jefe, pero por desgracia había quedado muy expuesto a la balacera y recibió un disparo en el estómago.

- Ugghh… ayu… ayúdeme…jefe… - decía el moribundo con una mano sobre su herida.

- No te preocupes, le pondré fin a tu dolor. – sentenció Kano clavándole el cuchillo en el cuello matándolo. – Ahora, a buscar a Sonya y terminar el trabajo.

**Hablando de Sonya…**

Stryker pudo poner a salvo a su chica, ella comenzaba a despertarse.

- Kurtis.

- ¡Sonya! ¡Despertaste!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Llegaron los refuerzos, estamos ganando, pronto terminará todo.

- ¿y… Kano?

Él no supo que responder, habían dejado atrás al hombre que tanto buscaban. Repentinamente varios soldados del Dragón Negro se acercaban apuntando sus armas al oficial y a su compañera.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamaba el oficial viendo la muerte acercándose

- Dame un arma, Kurtis, juntos los mantendremos a raya.

- ¿Segura que puedes?

- Stryker, soy una teniente…

- Sí, lo mismo me dijiste antes de toparte con Kano y…

- ¡Kurtis!

- Está bien, toma. – concluyó Stryker mientras le daba nuevamente una pistola a Sonya.

Los criminales se acercaban confiados de que los que estaban ahí eran objetivos fáciles, pero estaban equivocados, MUY equivocados. Apenas uno de ellos se acercó lo suficiente, Stryker lo sorprendió y con una llave de artes marciales consiguió quitarle su metralleta y usar la misma contra los demás.

- ¡Brutalidad policial… en camino! – dijo mientras disparaba contra los enemigos, poniendo fuera de combate a varios.

Uno de los esbirros del Dragón Negro sigilosamente se puso cerca de Stryker sin que el mismo lo notara, pero Sonya si lo notó y le disparó antes de que atacara a Stryker.

- Ah, gracias Sonya.

- De nada… Kurtis. – decía la rubia sonriendo.

Y ambos siguieron disparando, aunque Sonya aún estaba débil su puntería no fallaba. Dos criminales se ocultaron tras una pared, pero Stryker sacó una granada de su cinturón y la arrojó cerca, el estallido acabó con ambos bandidos. Una vez que todos los enemigos fueron abatidos y el peligro que caía sobre los dos había terminado, una nueva amenazaba llegaba: Kano.

- ¿Me extrañaban?

- ¡¿Kano?! – preguntaron sorprendidos ambos.

Stryker instintivamente corrió hacía Sonya para protegerla, ya que ella aún estaba muy debíl y todavía no podía ponerse de pie, la metralleta que había usado se quedó sin munición y tuvo que desecharla

- Sí quieres a Sonya, primero deberás pasar sobre mí. – decía Stryker abrazando a su amiga.

- Bien, eso no es problema. – contestó el villano blandiendo un cuchillo y caminando lentamente hacía el dúo.

- Kurtis… Kurtis… - le sususrraba Sonya a su compañero.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sonya?

- El arma… la pistola que me diste. – seguía susurrando mientras le devolvía el arma que le había prestado hacía unos minutos de forma que Kano no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Quieres decirle algo a tú amiguita antes de partir al otro mundo, Stryker? – le decía Kano aun riendo y mostrando el cuchillo.

- No, a ella no… pero a ti sí. – contradijo Kurtis apuntando a Kano con el arma. - ¡COMETE ESTO!

Y Stryker gatilló varias veces, con una fuerza terrible mientras miraba Kano con desprecio… pero no salió ninguna bala.

- ¡No puede ser! – maldijo él mientras sacaba el cargador para darse cuenta de que estaba vacío, y no tenía más cargadores.

- Uuuuhhh, que lastima. Ahora los destrozaré a ambos. – se "lamentó" Kano.

El policía se levantó listo para pelear, no podía dejar que ese bastardo toque a Sonya. Ambos luchadores estaban heridos pero aún conservaban todas sus energías.

Nuevamente una pelea se inicia en aquel lugar inhóspito, en el que un clan de asesinos daba su última batalla contra las fuerzas de la ley. Otra vez los golpes y puntapiés iban y venían, Kano aún blandía su cuchilla y atacó a Stryker haciendo le un corte en el brazo, él respondió sacando de nuevo sus tonfas y golpeándolo en el estómago con ellas.

La pobre Sonya miraba como su amigo peleaba a muerte con su mayor enemigo.

- ¡Tú puedes Kurtis!... ¡no eres menos que él, no eres menos que nadie! ¡Demuéstranos por qué eres un protector de Earthrealm! – lo alentaba la teniente aún recostada en el suelo.

Las palabras de ella parecía devolverle la energía a Stryker y comenzó a ganar el combate dándole varios golpes con sus tonfas a su oponente, incluso consigue darle un golpe en la mano haciéndole soltar el cuchillo.

Kano se alejó herido, pensando como detener al oficial hasta que finalmente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza "_Je, hora de usar mi ataque favorito"_, dio un gran salto para luego en el aire compactarse formando una esfera.

Sonya sabía de qué ataque se trataba y trató de advertirle a Stryker:

- ¡Stryker! ¡Cuidado!

Pero el ex marine no consiguió esquivarlo y recibió el impacto de lleno, Kano se había hecho una esfera y salió volando chocando contra él.

Kurtis cayó boca arriba mientras Kano en pocos segundos se abalanzó encima de él.

- Ahora tendrás lo mismo que tuvo tu amiga: ¡Dolor de garganta! – exclamaba Kano mientras empezaba a estrangular a Stryker.

Los estranguló hasta que el oficial de policía no se dejó de moverse, luego de eso soltó su cuello riendo.

- ¡Stryker, NO! – graitaba Sonya ante la horrenda escena.

- Tranquila muñeca, ahora le harás compañía. – se dirigía Kano a su enemiga.

- No… aún no terminaste… conmigo… ¡maldito! – dijo Stryker mientras de su cinturón sacó su picana eléctrica (o taser) y le dio una terrible descarga eléctrica a Kano.

El líder del Dragón Rojo cayó sacudiéndose, mientras que el sargento de la SWAT se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. Lentamente Kurtis volvió con Sonya.

- ¡Stryker! ¡Por un momento creí que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el idiota ese iba me había matado? Se necesita más que eso para derrotarme.

- Tienes razón… me pasó por confiarme mucho… pero ahora me aseguraré. – decía Kano mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Pero este tipo no se cansa nunca?

- Jejeje, conmigo también necesitaras más que un shock eléctrico para detenerme.

El criminal se disponía a volver a la carga, pero una ráfaga de viento fuerte lo perturbó.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Fui yo. – dijo una voz. – No puedo evitarlo, cuando voy a mucha velocidad tan solo sientes una ráfaga de viento, pero cuando me detengo sientes… ¡ESTO!

De la nada una figura apareció delante de Kano y lo golpeó con una fuerza bestial, tras esto el individuo se acerca velozmente a Stryker y Sonya.

- ¡Kabal! ¡Ya estas mejor!

- Sí, Stryker. Veo que pudiste escapar de los explosivos de Kano.

- Sí, pero algunos escombros me cayeron encima.

- Yo ya sabía de los explosivos, usé mi velocidad para esquivar los escombros y los estallidos.

- ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Cómo puedes volver a darle la espalda a nuestro clan. – graitaba enfurecido Kano ante el hombre de la máscara-respirador.

- No es nuestro clan Kano, es TU clan. Tú convertiste este clan en una organización terrorista, le has quitado la esencia al Dragón negro, solo nos has usado para tus propios propósitos y no pienso formar parte de eso.

- Bien.. ¡Entonces te arrepentirás de tu decisión!

Kano se preparó para pelear de nuevo pero Kabal usó su supervelocidad y pasó cerca de Kano tan velozmente que literalmente lo hizo empezar a dar vueltas sin control.

Kano siguió girando durante unos segundos, pero cuando se detuvo lo primero que vió fue a Stryker y Kabal juntos, ambos le dieron una feroz paliza que finalmente dejó al criminal en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Y quédate allí! – dijo Stryker esperando que no volviera a levantarse por un tiempo.

- Realmente es muy duro de vencer, pero ya está. – expresó Kabal viendo el cuerpo inerte de su ex compañero y líder.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Kabal.

- De nada… sargento.

- Prefiero "amigo".

Ambos se estrecharon la mano y fueron junto a Sonya, un grupo de soldados de Fuerzas Especiales pareció, se llevaron a Kano y estaban a punto de arrestar a Kabal pero Sonya y Kurtis lo evitaron.

- No, es aliado nuestro.

**Volviendo con Jax y Cyrax…**

Jarek seguía en el suelo desmayado, Cyrax y Jax lo miraban alertas. Los miembros del Dragón Negro comenzaron a caer, muchos morían en los tiroteos con los militares y otros, valorando más su vida que el clan, se rendían y se dejaba arrestar. Todo había terminado.

- Lo logramos, vencimos al Dragón negro. – festejaba Jax mirando como varios soldado traían a Kano, completamente inconsciente.

- Sí, ya no volveremos a saber de ellos. – agregó Cyrax.

- ¡Eso creen ustedes hijos de puta! – gritó Jarek mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y arremetía contra los dos hombre, su desmayo no había durado mucho

- Te recuperas rápido amigo. – dijo Cyrax esquivando su ataque.

El cyborg apretó un par de botones de su brazo derecho y su pecho se abrió en dos, mostrando una esfera verde. De dicha esfera salió disparado una red de energía verde que envolvió al villano.

- Así te quedarás quieto. – dijó el ex Lin Kuei.

- ¿Creen que nos han derrotado? ¡Ninguna cárcel puede detenernos! ¡SOMOS EL DRAGÓN NEGRO, MALDITOS! ¡SOMOS LOS….

- ¡CALLATE Y VUELVE A DORMIR! – sentenció Jax dándole un brutal golpe a Jarek, dejándolo K.O otra vez.

Todo terminó, las fuerzas militares habían aplastado con éxito a lo que quedaba del infame clan.

Las unidades médicas vinieron en poco tiempo, médicos atendieron a Sonya, Stryker y Jax; Kabal y Cyrax no estaban muy lastimados e ignoraban ayuda.

Kano, Jarek y los miembros sobrevivientes fueron arrestados y llevados en distintas camionetas, para que sean llevados a un tribunal que los castigue por todo el mal que hicieron al mundo.

La luz del sol estaba bien fuerte y radiante, Sonya era transportada en una ambulancia al hospital más cercano para tratar sus heridas.

_- Lo hicimos Kurtis… lo hicimos… _- pensaba feliz Sonya.

Mientras tanto, en otra ambulancia un oficial de policía herido miraba como la cárcel se iba alejando de su vista.

_- Ha sido una noche muy larga. – _pensaba Stryker riéndose. – _Sí que ha sido una noche muy larga. Pero el Dragón negro se ha extinguido… espero que para siempre._

Fin del quinto capítulo.


	6. Amor y Justicia

Capítulo 6: Amor y justicia

Ha pasado un mes del suceso, un mes de la caída del Dragón Negro, la caída de Kano y sus secuaces.

Era una noche oscura y fría en la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, muchos soldados ya se habían retirado, pero muchos aún realizaban su trabajo nocturno, el lugar nunca estaba vacío aunque a esa hora la cantidad de personal era mucho menor.

Su enorme ayuda en la captura de Kano y su labor de proteger a Sonya le permitieron a Stryker obtener un puesto en las fuerzas especiales. Ahora vestía un uniforme muy similar al que usaba en la policía, pero ahora la remera era color verde, pantalones camuflados, botas negras y una nueva placa de identificación, pero aún portaba sus tonfas ya que eran sus armas favoritas para encuentros cercanos.

-_ Bien, mi primer día. He estado en el cuerpo de marines, en la policía, en la SWAT… y ahora en las Fuerzas Especiales. Es increíble que me hayan admitido, el entrenamiento fue duro pero no era muy distinto a cuando estaba en las otras organizaciones_. - pensaba alegremente el ahora soldado.

Pero lo felicidad del hombre se interrumpió bruscamente al ver pasar a un joven mirando al suelo, llevada un traje que parecía ser bastante costoso, el cabello color castaño bien peinado y unos lentes de sol a pesar de estar en un lugar oscuro. Stryker reconoció al sujeto y se sorprendió ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía, los lentes no impedían ver una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

- ¡Johnny! – exclamó el ahora militar saludando a su amigo.

- Oh, hola Stryker, no te reconocí con ese nuevo uniforme. Me enteré de la buena nueva, felicidades. – contestó amargamente Johnny Cage, el famoso actor de artes marciales.

- Muchas gracias… pero… ¿Por qué la cara larga? Siempre que te veo esas alegre y burlón.

El famoso suspiró brevemente antes de contestarle a su conocido:

- Sonya… la invité a cenar… quería tener con ella… pero… pero…

- ¿Te rechazó?

- Sí... no lo entiendo, creí que ella… bueno yo... bueno nosotros….

- Animo amigo, hay muchas mujeres en este mundo…o en otro. – lo consolaba Stryker, con lo de "otro mundo" refiriéndose obviamente a Edenia y los demás reinos.

- Sí, creo que sí. – contestó Cage con la autoestima un poco más alta. – No voy a morir (de nuevo) por no estar con Sonya, puedo encontrar otra chica aunque sea difícil. Gracias amigo… ah y felicidades.

- Pero ya me felicitaste por el puesto.

- No, no es por lo del puesto esta vez… es por… la chica que conseguiste.

- ¿La chica que conseguí? ¿De que estas hablando?

- Ve a la oficina que está a la derecha… ya entenderás. Adiós Stryker. – dijo el actor siguiendo su camino a la salida.

- Adiós Johnny. – le devolvió el saludo.

"_¿La chica que conseguí?"_ pensaba una y otra vez el nuevo soldado mientras caminaba a la oficina indicada por su compañero, la puerta estaba cerrada, golpeó un par de veces hasta oír una voz femenina que lo invitaba a pasar.

La oficina no era muy espaciosa y la mujer era nada más y nada menos que Sonya, ya recuperada de sus heridas, quien analizaba unos planos y papeles. En el cuarto había un televisor pequeño encendido, mostrando lo que parecía un canal de noticias y se podían observar las imágenes de la cárcel abandonada donde habían capturado al líder criminal, la voz de la periodista del canal sonaba fuerte y clara:

"… _esto es lo que quedó de la antigua penitenciaria después del incidente que involucró a soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales y al famoso clan Dragón Negro._

_En las paredes destrozadas se pueden ver rastros de lo que fue una verdadera guerra, en la se contaron más de 28 muertos entre ambos bandos. El líder del grupo anarquista Kano y su mano derecha Jarek fueron arrestados junto con unos pocos miembros sobrevivientes y aún están en una prisión de máxima seguridad hasta la espera de sus respectivos juicios._

_El alcalde ha comunicado hace instantes que ordenará la demolición de la antigua cárcel para construir en su lugar un…"_

Sonya apagó la televisión y comenzó a guardar los planos y papeles que había estudiado previamente pero se distrajo al ver que la persona que ingresaba al lugar era Stryker.

- ¡Stryker! Hola… no te esperaba tan pronto. – decía sorprendida la teniente.

- Hola Sonya, ahora soy uno de ustedes. – decía Kurtis riendo señalando su uniforme.

- Sí, aunque debo admitir que quedaba mejor el uniforme policial.

- Yo también extraño usar ese uniforme, pero aún lo tengo guardado. De todas formas este no está mal.

- Bueno, te lo mereces, nos ayudaste mucho… de no ser por ti…. –contestaba entrecortada Sonya y mientras su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sonya? Te estas sonrojando.

- No, nada... ¿y Kabal?

- Hablé con Raiden y lo envió a Edenia, para que ver si la reina Sindel puede arreglar su cara, ella sabe mucho de magia antigua y eso... seguro hallará la forma de restaurar su rostro y sus pulmones para que no siga usando esa maldita mascara.

- Ojalá tenga suerte, pero... ¿no lo meterán en la cárcel cuando vuelva a la tierra?

- No, cualquier cosa diremos que fue obligado a volver. Ustedes y yo tenemos muchos contactos para dejarlo libre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente crees que cambió tanto? No sé porque estas tan seguro de que él no volverá a traicionarnos, yo no moveré hilos por cualquiera.

- No lo hará, ahora definitivamente está de nuestro lado.

- De acuerdo... te creo Stryker...

- Sonya. ¿De verdad no te ocurre nada? Te estas poniendo más sonrojada.

- No, nada... bueno, hace poco vino Johnny y…

- Sí, ya me dijo… ¿por qué lo rechazaste? Creí que sentías algo por él.

- Sí, pero al final no era así, somos muy diferentes… además me siento atraída hacia otro hombre… - explicaba Sonya a medida que se ponía más y más ruborizada.

- ¿Quién?

- Tú… Stryker.

- Sonya…

- Me costaba reconocerlo pero hacía tiempo que sentía algo por ti… nunca estuve segura pero… cuando me salvaste y protegiste de Kano… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que… quiero estar contigo... no sé si tú sentirás lo mismo.

- _A esto se refería Johnny_ – pensó él para luego dirigirse a su enamorada – Claro que siento lo mismo que tú Sonya… para mí siempre has sido más que una compañera y amiga.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a acercarse, Stryker con sus brazos tomó a Sonya de las caderas y la trajo hacía él, los rostros de ambos estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia, ella quiso retroceder un poco, tenía vergüenza aunque deseaba ese beso tanto como él… pero pudo vencer el miedo.

Al ver sus sentimientos ser correspondidos, ambos se dieron un largo y profundo beso. Al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno, pero luego se transformó en beso apasionado, comenzaban a sentir como en sus cuerpos de subía la temperatura de forma paulatina, una sensación de calor los invadía… ahí cuando el beso concluyó.

- Wow… jamás me habían besado así. – decía Sonya sonriendo aún ruborizada.

- Será mejor que te acostumbres linda. –decía Stryker con insinuación.

Pero el momento romántico fue interrumpido por un llamado a la radio de Sonya:

- ¡Es Jax! – decía Sonya sorprendida

- _¡Dile que se vaya a la mier…! – _pensó Kurtis furioso por el llamado inoportuno.

- ¡Sonya, no te olvides que debemos partir! – decía Jax a través del comunicador.

- ¡Cierto, me olvidé por completo, en media hora estaré lista! ¡Gracias Jax! – dijo Sonya con aire de preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Sonya. – preguntó Stryker viendo como su chica comenzaba a guardar distintos elementos en un bolso.

- Tengo que ir con Jax al templo Lin Kuei.

- ¡¿Al templo Lin Kuei?! ¡¿AHORA?!

- Sí, Sub-Zero nos contactó, tuvo una pelea con Noob, Smoke y Frost. Me dijo que pudo apagar a Smoke y quiere que Jax y yo lo reprogramemos como hicimos con Cyrax hace tiempo. Además me dijo que Frost ahora está de nuevo de nuestro lado… nunca me cayó bien ella.

- Pero… ¿tan pronto debes irte?

- Lo siento Kurtis, ¿pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

- Y… podrías… salir un poquito más tarde…todavía no terminamos lo nuestro. – recomendaba él nuevamente con insinuación.

- ¡Stryker! – Sonya se ruborizó de nuevo - ¡Ahora no puedo! ¡Cuando vuelva terminaremos lo nuestro!

- Sonya… hace poco nos hemos confesado… no puedes arruinar este momento así. – decía el exoficial mientras nuevamente acercaba su rostro al de la teniente – creo que Jax podía esperar unos minutos más.

Stryker le dio otro beso a Sonya mientras le seguía diciendo acerca de "atrasarse" un poco. Activando de nuevo su radio, Sonya contactó con Jax:

- Jax.

- Sí Sonya ¿Ya estas lista? Dijiste que en media hora estarías preparada.

- Lamento decirte que tardaré más… en UNA HORA estaré lista. – expresaba la rubia mirando a su amado con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Una hora? ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo So…! – exclamaba incrédulo Jax hasta que Sonya apagó el comunicador.

- Ganaste Kurtis, espero no recibir sanción por esto.

- Ven aquí hermosa.

Y ambos militares nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, estaban solos y querían aprovecharlo, la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada con llave y las ventanas tenían cortinas que impedían la visión por parte de algún curioso.

Tomaron un pequeño tiempo para mirarse a los ojos fijamente y finalmente decirse esa frase que tanto querían oír:

- Te amo Kurtis.

- Te amos Sonya.

Son soldados, guerreros, justicieros protectores de Earthrealm pero por sobre todo… amantes.

FIN

**_Y así concluye mi fic "La cacería de los Dragones", espero que les haya gustado. Quizás este último capítulo les pareció demasiado "dulce" pero bueno la verdad es que prefiero esta pareja antes que Johnny-Sonya (sin ofender a los fans de esta pareja)._**

**_Gracias ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, no hay muchos fics de MK en español. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones._**

**_Gracias a Acero la12 por sus reviews y sus críticas, las tendré en cuenta para mi siguientes fics._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, me despido por ahora._**

**_Ale93371_**


End file.
